


Little Taste of Heaven

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is reflective at peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Jim Tillek considered himself a lucky man.

Right now, he was reminded of it more strongly than at any other time. He was sitting on the sands of an island, that until he'd anchored off of it, had never been touched by humanity. His crew was enjoying the shore leave, exploring the vegetation and surroundings, while he enjoyed this small beach and its quiet.

Theo was part of why he knew he was lucky; she was stretched full length on a blanket, wet-suit under her head, sleeping in peaceful bliss. Out in the water, Dart kept watchful eyes (and sonar) on their daughter, already as at home in the water as her mother.

If the Nathi War had been mythological hell come to their lives, and the ever present menace of Thread was the evil of their new lives, he knew he still had a taste of heaven right here, right now.

"You're thinking again," Theo said, turning on her side, the scant under-suit of her gear only enhancing the beauty he found in her.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." He rose, dusted off the sand, and came to lay beside her, canted to still see their family.

"You were thinking loud."

He smiled, dipped in to kiss her warmly, and then sighed with all the bliss he felt. "Just being thankful it was my ship you escorted."

"I'll agree to that," she told him before claiming another kiss. Only after did she look out, and her smile said she understood.


End file.
